


His Melody

by Harmony



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony/pseuds/Harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the type, Meiko mused, to be firm and strict with studies and obligations and procedures, to be organized and punctual in every matter, to be methodical and practical – a rotating wheel of process and execution and getting things done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was a request from ImMuze, who wanted some Kiyoteru x Meiko. Also posted at [my Livejournal](http://silverharmony.livejournal.com) :) Any feedback would be very much appreciated.

Her first impression, glancing at him from the other side of the hallway, was that of a complete nerd-type: the precisely-parted hair, the black-rimmed pair of spectacles, the shirt suffocatingly buttoned right up to the top with a tie fastened too perfectly tight. His posture was held high even while doing something contradictory by casually gazing out the window, and there was not a crease in his clean, pressed suit. He was the type, Meiko mused, to be firm and strict with studies and obligations and procedures, to be organized and punctual in every matter, to be methodical and practical – a rotating wheel of process and execution and getting things done.  
  
But as she came a little closer to him, standing there by the window, she could see his lips faintly moving; and a soft melody reached her ears, born from a smooth, calm voice.  
  
It was unusual to her. It did not fit his straight-backed image at all. And yet, every note was perfect; even with his strangely calm expression, his voice, his singing, was perfectly controlled and yet simultaneously relaxed. _A natural singer_. For a fleeting moment, she even thought to stay unmoving and listen, to hear the streams of melody that were so familiar to her, sung by that smooth voice.  
  
‘Hiyama-sensei?’ she said mildly, interrupting him.  
  
A part of her almost expected him to jump in surprise, and straighten his glasses and tie; but he turned to her calmly, smiling, and that expression on his features was as soft and peaceful as his singing. ‘You must be Sakine-san, right? Let’s go. We’ll pick up the twins from the infirmary.’  
  
He stepped aside and started down the corridor, and she fell into step beside and a little behind him. She watched in surprise as, slowly, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, and ran his fingers through his dark hair. It was almost the end of the school day, she realized, and he could afford to be a bit tardier; suddenly, he didn’t seem so straight-backed at all. He now looked a little messier and more casual – more in their world, and normal. A part of her thought he actually looked much better, this way.  
  
Suddenly reminded of the familiar melody he was leisurely singing before, she said: ‘It was a surprise to find you there, singing _Palette_ to yourself.’  
  
‘Oh, that’s one of your songs, isn’t it,’ he raised an eyebrow, looking back and fixing his amused eyes upon her; she blushed, feeling conscious under that gaze. ‘It must be hard living as a family-of-sorts of recognized singers. But Rin-kun and Len-kun do well. It’s good to be able to find a suitable balance between their work and their schooling.’  
  
‘They’re good kids,’ Meiko agreed, and then paused hesitantly. ‘And … you sing it extremely well.’  
  
He chuckled as he came to a white door, turning the knob. ‘You flatter me. But I do teach music. I need to be able to teach willing students a thing or two about singing, too. Maybe some of them can go on to be working singers like yourself.’  
  
He opened the door and there the twins were, sitting calmly on the infirmary beds, their limbs covered in bandages. They excitedly leapt from their seats with a chorus of _Meiko-nee_ and bounded towards her, before clinging to her. She smiled as she clung back, and shook her head; for them, to even be involved in a mild playground accident … but they were good kids, and they certainly had a very good sensei looking after them.  
  
Just as she made to leave with Rin and Len in tow, she stopped for a moment and hesitated again, her fingers bunching the fabric of her skirt. She could suddenly hear that soft melody in her thoughts, and picture that calm expression in her mind’s eye. She wondered fleetingly if there was such thing as a musician’s instinct in existence, born from recognition or admiration.  
  
‘Hiyama-sensei,’ she turned suddenly, feeling unexpectedly self-conscious again. ‘Would you … maybe like to come with us to the studio this Saturday? And listen to us sing? Maybe you could show _us_ a thing or two, too.’  
  
He looked at her in surprise for a moment, and so did the twins; but he brightened quickly and grinned, folding his arms and leaning sideways against the infirmary door. ‘That would be very nice, Sakine-san.’  
  
She nodded and grinned back, feeling a strange relief washing over her, and turned and ushered the twins away.  
  
In her mind, the melody and harmony of _Palette_ unfurled, as fervently sweet as that first captivation by the window.


End file.
